Louis Ortiz
and Patrick Barnitt.]] Louis Ortiz is an actor who appeared throughout the run of Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Enterprise in many different parts. For eleven years Ortiz worked as background performer and stand-in but received no on-screen credit for his appearances. Ortiz was featured in background material of the specials "O Captain! My Captain! A Profile of Scott Bakula" and "Cast Impressions: Season One" of the ENT Season 1 DVD. Several costumes worn by Ortiz were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including the costumes from the episodes , , , , , , , which was later worn by Holmes Osborne in , and , , his Culhane uniform , a Starfleet undershirt , Klingon uniforms , a Xindi-Reptilian costume , an alien Enterprise costume , and a Suliban costume. Ortiz has also performed in the films Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. (1991, with Rick Gianasi), Class of Nuke 'Em High Part II: Subhumanoid Meltdown (1991, stunt coordinated by Phil O'Dell), The Mask (1994, with Reg E. Cathey, Christopher Darga, Kevin Grevioux, Scott McElroy, Robert O'Reilly, Jeremy Roberts, and stunts by Joni Avery, Tony Brubaker, John Cade, Chris Durand, Andy Epper, Gary Epper, Lane Leavitt, Eddie Matthews, Peewee Piemonte, Rick Sawaya, and Melodee Spevack), Beyond Desire (1996, with William Bastiani), Fight Club (1999, with Zach Grenier, David Andrews, Eugenie Bondurant, Tim de Zarn, David Lee Smith, Matt Winston, Baron Jay, and stunts by Jeff Imada, Jimmy Nickerson, Lane Leavitt, and Denney Pierce), and Mirror, Mirror IV: Reflection (2000). He portrayed Jorge in the ER episode Luck of the Draw (1995, with Sam Anderson and Marco Rodriguez). A pictorial of him was shown in the US Playboy (November 1991, Vol. 38, Issue 11) and he served as a craft service man for the film Prison Stories: Women on the Inside (1991). Star Trek appearances File:Culhane.jpg|Ensign Culhane Star Trek: Voyager Recurring character (uncredited) File:Alien Excelsior Crewman, Louis Ortiz.jpg|[[USS Excelsior personnel#Alien Crewman|Alien Excelsior crewman]] (uncredited) File:Male Vulcan officer 2063.jpg|Vulcan officer (uncredited) File:Sakari 3.jpg|Sakari (uncredited) File:Mikhal bar alien 1.jpg|Bar alien (uncredited) File:Voth guard 2, Distant origin.jpg|Voth guard (uncredited) File:Borg probe drone 2 2375.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Borg Queen's drone 2 2375.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Human conference guest 1 2375.jpg|Conference guest (uncredited) File:Queen's aide 1.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Holographic Vulcan 2 2377.jpg|Holographic Vulcan (uncredited) File:Benkaran prisoner 3.jpg|Benkaran prisoner (uncredited) File:Kohlars crewman 6.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) File:Borg 2, Q2.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Suliban medic.jpg|Suliban medic (uncredited) File:Kreetassan 1, Louis Ortiz.jpg|Kreetassan aide (uncredited) File:DeeAhns species prisoner, Canamar.jpg|Enolian prisoner (uncredited) File:Klingon warrior, bounty.jpg|Klingon warrior File:Louis Ortiz, Rajiin.jpg|Xanthan market alien http://www.hildegarcia.com/Enterprise-Alien-5.htm (uncredited) File:Louis Ortiz, Home.jpg|Bar patron (uncredited) File:Louis Ortiz, KirShara.jpg|Vulcan High Command member (uncredited) File:Male Vulcan mirror universe 2063 1.jpg|Vulcan officer (mirror universe) (uncredited archive footage) Further appearances * as a Borg drone * at least one episode as a Cardassian * ** as a Mokra guard **''at least one episode'' as a Kradin * ** as a Borg drone ** as a Vulcan medical technician ** as a Xindi-Reptilian ambassador ** as a Xindi Sloth **''At least one episode'' as a Xindi-Reptilian warrior Recurring appearance (This list is currently incomplete.) * as Ensign Culhane ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Stand-in work (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** - stand-in for Richard Herd * ** - stand-in for Joseph Will, Rudolf Martin, John Billingsley, and Scott Bakula External link * Ortiz, Louis Ortiz, Louis Ortiz, Louis Ortiz, Louis Ortiz, Louis Ortiz, Louis de:Louis Ortiz es:Louis Ortiz